12 Days of Christmas
by kimmystar24
Summary: Freddie Benson has the perfect plan to win over the heart of his crush. While Sam Puckett get a present each day for the next 12 days from a unknown person.   Christmas themed!   !SEDDIE!
1. Prologue

12 Days of Christmas - _Prologue_

**Author's note:**

**Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**I am back with another story!**

**Yes, I will be continuing my other stories. Sorry, I just haven't had time to. Juggling my school life, family, friends and everything else in between is not easy.**

**I will be updating this story frequently and I'm hoping that I will get the WHOLE story done before Christmas time. :) Wish me luck!**

**There will be around 13 chapters in this story. The times I will posting them will be spread around within the time frame of December. It is unknown when the next chapter will be psoted. I'm crossing my fingers that it would be around tomorrow or at least before Wednesday. **

**Now to end this before I get into a super looooooong author's note like I always do. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 1, Groovy Smoothie**

"I just don't get why chopsticks are called chopsticks."

Freddie Benson sighed. For the past hour he had been listening to Gibby Gibson question why chopsticks are named chopsticks. After 10 minutes, it gets annoying.

"It just doesn't make sense. I mean chopsticks are wooden sticks but they don't chop!"

"Gibby!" Freddie cried tiredly as he opened the door to the Groovy Smoothie. "I'm not some chopsticks expert. I don't know why their called chopsticks."

"Alrighty then." Gibby said as they walked up to the counter.

"Hey!" T-Bo said. "Want to buy an avocado?"

"Um… no?" Freddie replied starring at the avocados. They were speared through a stick in the middle.

"How did you get the avocado through the stick," questioned Gibby.

"What do you mean?" T-Bo looked at the stick he was holding.

"Well," Freddie said. "The avocado has a hard, gigantic seed in the middle of it. It's impossible to spear a stick through with the seed in the way."

"Well, Mr. Fruit Man." T-Bo looked offended. "No need to be all fruit technical." T-Bo waved his hand in the air to be dramatic.

"T-Bo," started Gibby impatiently. "Can we just place an order for our smoothies?"

"Sure thing, the usual?"

"Yes."

Freddie and Gibby walked over to a table and sat down.

After their smoothies were delivered, Freddie took a deep breath, "Gibbster, I need to tell you something."

Gibby looked up questioningly, "What is it?"

"Man to man, you have to promise you won't say a thing to anybody."

"I won't."

"I really like this girl. I don't know if she likes me though."

"Well, who is she?"

Freddie leaned toward Gibby and whispered in his ear.

"NO WAY!" Gibby's eye widen as he bounced out of his seat, almost knocking over his smoothie. "You know she will kill you if she finds out!"

Freddie jumped up and pushed Gibby down into his seat, ignoring the looks from people in the nearby tables. "I know! So don't say anything, will you?" Freddie snapped.

Gibby mimicked zipping his lips closed, locking his lips, and throwing the key away.

"Since Christmas is coming up, I wanted to get her the perfect present."

"What were you thinking of getting her?"

"I don't know, that's where you come in."

The boys sat around thinking of the perfect present to get.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…" _Gibby whispered-sang.

"Gibby!" Freddie exclaimed. "That's perfect idea!"

"What?" Gibby looked at Freddie with a confused expression.

Freddie began to tell Gibby about his perfect plan.

Gibby grinned after hearing the plan.

The plan would work perfectly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Review, favorite, and alert, please! **

**Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling problems. I had to whip this out pretty quick beofre I forgot and it will be too late. ****Also, sorry if it is too short.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**-kimmystar24 ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

12 Days of Christmas – Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hellooo! **

**I said I probably posted a chapter today so I decided to. Only becuase I know I would forgetif I told myself to post it furing the week. xD**

**I just wanted to give a quick shoutout to Gabsikle who story alerted 12 Days of Christmas! Gabsikle is the author of one of my FAVORITE stories, 24 Hours. If you like Seddie and Cibby, I strongly suggest you go check ou the story. Also, last night I saw that Gabsikle also has a Christmas themed iCarly story. So check them out. :)**

**I just also want to thanks everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed my story. I was so susprised with the amount I got within 24 hours. Thank you! I wish I can name everyone one of you guys and gals but they're way to many. But thank you! You do not know how happy I am! :DD**

**Have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**

December 3, Ridgeway High School

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... a partridge in a pear tree."_

**Sam's POV:**

"Oh Sam! Don't you just love the Christmas time?" Carly asked me as she spun around in circles.

I quickly grabbed her and guided her safely across the street.

"Phew," I said. "Carly, you should be more careful; you almost got hit by a car."

"I'm sorry," replied Carly, skipping through the snow.

I swear, during Christmas time she acts more like a little 5 years old than a 16 years old.

But I can't blame her, I love Christmas time too; the snow, warm homemade cookies, the colorful light, and of course, the presents.

"Hey Carls," I asked. "What are you getting Freddie for Christmas?"

"The new XCB external hard drive thingy," Carly said to me as she dashed into the hallways of Ridgeway. "Spencer saw it at Tech Nerd and remembers Freddie saying how he really wants one."

"Ugh," I said as we walked over to our locker. "I have absolutely no idea what to get him." I smiled sweetly at Carly as I twisted my lock to its combination. "You want to put—"

"I'm not going to put your name on the present," Carly interrupted me. _Darn, she knew me to well._

"What am I suppose to get him then?" I twisted my lock to its last number and yanked it open. I turned toward Carly. "You know, Santa Clause has it easy. People just write him a list and he just has to choose-"

Carly gasped. "Sam, what's that in your locker?"

I quickly turned to my locker. Inside was a beautifully wrapped purple box with a silver bow tied at the top, resting between the folds of the bow was a card sticking out.

"Sam?" Carly looked at me, grinning. "Who's it from?"

I pulled the card out:

_"On the first day of Christmas your true love gave to you…_

_ A partridge in a pear tree_

_ 3 Secret crush"_

"You have a secret admirer!" Carly shrieked.

Everyone looked at us.

I quickly clasped my hand over Carly's mouth tightly. "Shut up." I snapped. "It's just some stupid pathetic guy who likes me."

I could feel my face getting hotter as I told that lie. _What is wrong with me?_ I could lie easily as I wanted to. I only told the lie because I didn't want Carly and everyone to know that I was practically bursting inside knowing that someone likes me. I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly like the type of girl that guys like. What kind of guy wants a girl that beats them up, threatens them, and… well you get it.

Carly's scream for me to let go were muffled underneath my hand. "I'll let go, only if you promise not to mention this to anyone!"

She nodded her head. I let go.

"Hey, what's up ladies?"

I turned around and saw Freddie leaning against the locker next to mine, smiling.

"Sam has…" Carly cried.

Oh no! She was going to tell him. The last thing I need is that nub to find out someone likes me. He'll probably fall on the floor laughing. Oh, the humiliation. I quickly tried to tackle her but missed. Carly was able to duck and I landed on the cold tile floor. Hard.

"SAM HAS A SECRET CRUSH!" Carly shrieked.

My eyes practically jumped out from my eyes socket from what Carly had done.

"CARLY!" I cried, horrified. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Freddie's eyebrows raised in surprised, his mouth curled up in a smile.

"What are you smirking at?" I questioned him as I got up. "Jealous that Momma has a secret admirer?"

Freddie's face stayed frozen. "N-no. Me? J-jealous? Yeah right." He scoffed. _Why was he stumbling? _

"Open the present, will you?" Carly said impatiently.

At that moment, I grabbed the present and ripped off the wrapping paper tossing it behind my shoulder, hitting Freddie in the face.

"Urgh!" he cried as he wrestled with it. "Sam!"

I ignored him. I opened up the box. Inside was a glass bird, glistening from the lights in the hallway. Sitting next to it was fruit pear and a mini Christmas tree.

Carly gushed over the bird. "It's so pretty!"

"I wonder what kind of bird this is." I asked.

"The bird is called a partridge," Freddie said.

Normally at this time, I would insult him for his knowledge of birds.

"I don't get the pear and Christmas tree thing thought."

"Let me see his letter."

I handed Freddie the card.

After looking it for a few minutes, "I get it!" Freddie cried.

Carly and I look at him confused.

"Don't you see?" Freddie pointed to the card. "On the first day of Christmas my true love to give me… a partridge in a pear tree."

"So?" I replied.

"The glass bird represents the partridge, the pear and the mini Christmas tree represents the pear tree." Freddie explained.

"Kinda cheesy," I said as I thought over what Freddie has just explained.

"Sam," Carly said. "You're so lucky to have a secret crush like this!"

"Ehh," I replied. "It would be better if he gave me a bird made out of ham." I grinned. "But I'm impressed. Maybe he's not that bad."

* * *

**Author' note:**

**Sorry if the ending isn't the best. I knew if I didn't end it soon it would end up to be a very long chapter while I try to plot another way to end the chapter. Does that even make sense? .**

**Read. Review. Alert. Favorite. **

**Do it for Seddie.**

**3 kimmystar24**


End file.
